This invention relates to a resin composition, more particularly to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent low temperature impact resistance and dimensional stability as well as good appearance and luster.
Polyphenylene ether resins are attracting attention as useful resins having excellent mechanical properties and heat resistance, and have been used as blended with styrenic resins, but they are remarkably poor in solvent resistance. For improving this point, blends with polyamides (U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,421) or polyesters (Japanese Patent Publication No. 21662/1976) have been proposed.
Further, for the purpose of improving impact strength of these blends, compositions comprising a compound containing a polar group such as carboxyl group, imide group and epoxy group, and a rubbery material added to the combination of a polyphenylene ether and a polyamide (U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,086) have been proposed.
In recent years, such polyphenylene ether resin composition materials having characteristics excellent in impact resistance, solvent resistance, heat resistance, moldability and dimensional stability are going to be utilized as automobile external plate materials such as fender and door panel, and further improvement of impact resistance has been demanded. Particularly, in such uses, high speed impact at low temperature must be ductile destruction.
Accordingly, molded products comprising a polyamide resin, a compound containing a polar group such as carboxyl group, imide group and epoxy group, and an impact resistance improving material comprehensively blended therein have been developed.
However, such molded products can satisfy high speed impact by formulation of much amount of an impact resistance improving material, but on the other hand have the drawback that lowering in rigidity, heat resistance or dimensional stability is great.